Black Roses
by Dragon Falls
Summary: Ravio doesn't see the two of them as being similar at all. Link is a hero; Ravio isn't. But Cia is very interested in what the two boys have in common...
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wondered how Cia might react to Ravio?**

**So I wanted to write something with Ravio and Link since I like the synergy between them and I came up with this… This is set in the world of Hyrule Warriors. I know Ravio doesn't appear in the main story but since he still appears in the game, I thought I could get away with this. Let's pretend he was part of the main Hyrule Warriors story so that we can investigate his and Link's characters a bit more… with some added spice from Cia.**

* * *

"It's you two that have come today? Well, I must have been a _very_ good girl to deserve this luxurious offering."

It was difficult to tell where Cia's voice came from. The forest was dense; ancient trunks rising high to discourage the sun's last evening rays. From time to time, twigs and leaves crunched beneath the weight of something. And then there were patches of silence.

Standing beside Link, Ravio sighed. "Right, well, looks like it's team Ravio-Link that found her. Time to go back and report to the others…" He whistled as he started to walk back to the edge of the forest where Lana's gate was waiting to take them back to the base of operations at Hyrule Castle.

Link grabbed his bunny-headed partner's long black and blue scarf. "This forest is probably seeming with monsters. We need to take care of them and, if we can, Cia too."

The alliance had split into several teams as they commenced the search for Cia and the stolen Triforce, as well as the location of Ganondorf. Lana had pinpointed a number of possible locations in different worlds so most of them had split off into twos to investigate as many different locations as possible. A small group was also waiting back at the castle in case any team required immediate back up.

"She'll probably just run away," insisted Ravio. "Every time someone corners her she escapes to somewhere else. Let's go and get the others and then we can deal with this once and for all. That was the plan, buddy! Why are you always trying to rush into a fight? Use your brains for once rather than your brawn!"

"Why did you volunteer if you always want to avoid fighting?"

"I volunteered to pair with you. Why? Because you're the strongest. Ergo, you can be doing the fighting whilst I'm putting my feet up- argh!"

Link dragged Ravio forward using the scarf. "Come on. Cia's monsters always have bags of rupees with them…"

"Oooo… I do love rupees… but you know… dark scary forest with dark scary sorceress. Not the best investment opportunity I've been involved in."

But at least Ravio was – albeit tentatively – moving forward in the right direction, even after Link released the scarf. Link was slowing learning how to motivate Ravio. With so many people thrown together from different worlds, Princess Zelda had enforced two rules: one, no questions about one another's worlds or their own encounters with other iterations of the bearers of wisdom and courage, since it would cause confusion; and two, implicit trust. Zelda believed that everyone had been chosen by fate and was adamant that she could sense the light in all of them. She was quick to dissolve arguments and encourage everyone to accept one another's worth and power.

But this guy… a bunny outfit… a silly, fake voice… and an absolute refusal to show his face to anyone. And he was weirdly attached to Link. He'd thrown his arms around him so hard that Link had almost fallen over when they'd first met. And then he'd sobbed somewhat uncontrollably and excessively when Link and Zelda explained the situation, and that Link wasn't the hero Ravio would have known.

"_But I really, really wanted to see him again… because I've been training. I'm not weak anymore. Or not completely weak… still a bit of a coward but trying to get better…"_

He had a gift for making everyone laugh but few beside Link and Zelda were reluctant to team with him in a fight. And Impa, in particular, teetered on the edge of breaking golden rule number two.

"_I don't trust him. Why won't he show his face? And he's far too friendly with the Princess!"_

The latter point was certainly true. Link always found himself watching very closely when Ravio was entertaining Zelda with some ridiculously over-exaggerated story or a slight of hand trick. But it was nice to see her smiling. Link wasn't very good at conversations or making people laugh.

"_Eh? What's with that look, Mr Hero? Jealous? No need. She reminds me of someone back home. But if you want me to teach you some little magic tricks to entertain her with when I'm gone, I'd be only too happy to…"_

They often stayed awake late, with Ravio teaching Link dumb tricks. The burden of Hyrule's hero would disappear for a short time. Though Link hadn't dared try them out on anyone except Darunia yet…

Ravio could also fight when he put his mind to it. And sometimes – unexpectedly but always at the right moment – he'd come out with some eloquent wit of wisdom to diffuse situations. He was smarter than he let on. When he paid attention to battle plans, he'd suggest elaborate ways to avoid tough fights – and his plans always worked.

But he did need a good shove every now and then. And sometimes it was just easier to run to the fight and get it over with.

"We should split up," said Link. "I'll head east and you head west. Circle round to the north and we'll meet up somewhere around there."

"Are you nuts? She's here somewhere. I can't handle her on my own. And as for you, she'll have you stripped naked and hung from a tree to play with. What is her obsession with you?! I heard about her crazy palace with portraits of you everywhere."

"She won't beat me."

"Arrogance, buddy. Keep it in check. I've heard about those Dark Links oozing from your pride and I don't want them near me… actually, why did I agree to team up with you again? You're a bit of a danger magnet."

"You are perfectly capable of holding your own in a fight. I know you've been spying on my training sessions." Link prodded the crystal hanging around Ravio's neck just below the scarf; Lana had given them all crystals that allowed them to communicate with one another within a set range. "And just yell if you need me and I'll be right there. But it's a thick forest and if we go around as a duo then we'll be playing hide and seek all night."

"But hide and seek is fun-"

"And she's going to come after me so I thought you'd want to be elsewhere."

"Rupees, here I come!" Ravio rubbed his hands together. "But remember, Mr Hero, if anything happens to me then I'll be charging you a fee for any trouble incurred. I mean it."

* * *

Ravio didn't like fighting. But he'd started to wonder if he wasn't really that bad at it. Link praised him a lot (which meant _a lot_ to Ravio) and he didn't just bumble into fights like Link; it was far better to sneak up and then deal with monsters before they knew what was happening. Sometimes the situation would get frantic. Ravio would hear himself screaming in terror as he flailed wildly with his hammer and ice rod, but somehow he never died. And actually, he rarely got hurt.

_Maybe my training is paying off, huh? If I could be even one hundredth of the man Link is, I'd die happy…_

Though actually he'd rather not die at all.

There were pockets of bokoblins lying in ambush amidst the shadows and thorn bushes, but none gave Ravio any trouble. Though the noise of the fights concerned him. Cia would be listening; would she use the sound to find him? Nah, she'd be after Link. And Ravio made sure to scream in his squeakiest voice so that she'd know he wasn't Link.

He was completely unprepared when the violet splash of magic hit him square in the chest. He fell backwards, the hammer and ice rod falling from his hands as his hip smacked a tree root. He swore, but he had enough experience with fighting now to know what to do next. No time for burning pain: move! He rolled just in time to avoid another flash of power. Quickly he grabbed the ice rod and scrambled to his feet.

"A lovely raven-haired bunny in my trap… Ah, I can't wait to eat him up."

Cia's husky voice was close, but the sun had long since set by now and the deep shadows of the forest had closed their grip. Ravio swung the rod, summoning wave upon wave of frost crystals from the icy blue gem to scatter at the trees around him. He could hear her laughing. And then something dark slipped through the frozen attacks and punched Ravio's bunny hood hard enough to rattle his head inside. Again he hit the ground – and this time something landed on top of him and grabbed his arms, pinning them to the frozen ground behind his head. Crimson eyes. An oily shade with the hero's face. A Dark Link.

"Now there's a sight to behold," said Cia. "One of my Dark Links holding you down… I'm a little aroused at the sight. Now let me get a good look at you."

Purple light rushed from Cia's staff, illuminating the shadowy grin on Dark Link's face. And behind him was Cia. Ravio wasn't sure which smile was the worst.

_I'm still pathetic… Still can't fight… Sorry, Link. I lasted about thirty minutes on my own… _Ravio strained against Dark Link's grip to twitch the ice rod, but it felt as if the gloved hands would break Ravio's wrists before they let go, and the pathetic gestures he managed weren't enough to draw the power from the rod.

Cia strode forward and kicked the weapon from his hand with a black and gold stiletto that looked sharp enough to puncture Ravio's shoulder. She smiled again as she knelt down by his head. Gently she trailed a fingernail across the velvet surface of the bunny hood. "I sense fear. Don't worry little rabbit. I won't hurt you. It's Ravio, isn't it? I'm delighted we could meet one another. I knew you'd joined them, but you haven't come out to fight very often."

"Ah… I'm flattered. Didn't think you took notice of anyone except Link."

"True… but you're not like the rest of his companions, are you?"

"Um…" Ravio didn't think he'd ever been at a loss for words before. That smile. Those purple eyes. And the realization that he shared a face with the one she had promised to possess. She knew his biggest secret.

Gently Cia brushed against her fingers against the lock of dark hair that had escaped the side of the bunny hood and then she touched his neck, tracing the cool trail of a bead of sweat that was slowly rolling to his scarf. "Why don't you remove that adorable costume and show me what's beneath?" she whispered.

Ravio tried to laugh. Though it didn't sound anything like what he intended it too. "Er… sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm not who you think I am. I'm really, really ugly."

"I'll be the judge of that. Let's see now… I know a few things about you after watching you… I'll give you ten thousand rupees if you take the bunny hat – and everything else – off. And do some little favours for me."

_Uh, favours? _

Ravio's mouth was dry. _Come on, Ravio. You excel at talking yourself out of trouble…_ And it shouldn't be that bad. A semi-clad woman with… _assets_ that large. Men were supposed to like things like that weren't they? She was close enough for Ravio to see the beaded whispers of sweat in her cleavage. And yet all he could think about was the chill of his own perspiration. _Not my type… _

"Um… ah…" Ravio stammered. He'd never once considered that Cia's obsession with Link might stretch to him, because in Ravio's eyes they were two completely different people. "How can you even see me as him? I'm not him! Or even close!" Again he tried to laugh. "But to even consider such an outrageous request I'd need about ten million rupees…"

"That can be arranged."

_SERIOUSLY?!_

Ravio was Ravio. And he was greedy. Rupees weren't easy to come by in Lorule. For a split second he actually considered it. So long as she didn't kill him it couldn't be that bad for ten million? But…

_I really don't want too… _

And he'd never be able to look Hilda in the eye ever again back home.

Cia suddenly slid her hand beneath the neckline of Ravio's robe. And the touch on his bare chest made Ravio scream. "AARGH! NO! It was a Ravio joke! NO! You're frickin' scary! Mr Hero! MR HERO! LINK! Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!"

Cia laughed as she tangled her other hand about the silver chain holding the communication crystal around Ravio's neck. She moved it close to his hooded head. "Go on. _Scream_ for him. Bring him to me. And then I can have both of you. The things I'd like to see you do to one another… and then the things I'd like both of you to do to me. I can't wait…"

"A-ah…"

_Shut up, Ravio. _

"Oh? Not calling his name anymore? How noble to want to spare him. See, perhaps you are more alike than you think." Cia stretched her fingers over his heart. Her palm felt warm. The pulse of building magic. Frantically Ravio pushed back against the Dark Link. He felt the shadow's grip wane slightly. Of course… Link and Ravio had the same body. And Ravio had been training a lot lately. He could be just as strong as Link… and a Dark Link…

But he couldn't wriggle free in time. Cia's smile was hideous as she released the magic. Ravio choked as he felt it pass through his skin and straight into his heart. Tendrils of magic seemed to be writhing inside him. He bit his lip as he tried not to scream for Link. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt!

_This is why I don't like fighting!_

Because it was terrifying when you got hurt.

"You can let go now. With that magic, he's as good as mine." Cia laughed.

The weight of the Dark Link was gone. Ravio scrambled to his feet but instantly fell over. _Useless. Coward. You've let Link down. Never been good for anything. Couldn't save Lorule. May as well give up… thought about selling your soul for rupees… thought about betraying Hilda to be with someone else. Give up… No one wants you now. Stay with Cia… Cia…_

"You're in my head…" Ravio muttered. She was trying to brainwash him. "No… no way…" After all the hours he'd spent training at the castle... And watching and trying to learn from this world's Link… he had to be able to do something.

_Link would tell me not to give up…_

Cia knelt in front of him, watching. "Hmmm? No? I should have known one spell wouldn't be enough. You don't have a Triforce but in your realm you are no doubt meant for it. Fine, then let's see how you fare with another spell." Grabbing her staff, she pointed the jewelled tip at Ravio's neck. "I will hit you with that magic until I have you licking the ground at my feet… as well as anything else I command you to lick."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Link. No one else yelled that loudly. Or crashed through the undergrowth so dramatically. Ravio couldn't see what was happening in the darkness but he could hear the scuffle of boots and song of metal.

"My Dark Link won't last long against the real thing," Cia muttered as she stood. "But I'll just summon more."

She raised her staff. Purple light oozed about the forest… illuminating the hammer just in front of Ravio. Hilda had imbued it with magic for him. It was light as a feather until you hit something. He lunged for the handle but Cia seemed to see it at the same moment. "Bad rabbit!"

A shockwave hit his back.

_No…_

The bunny hood flew off and Ravio yelped as he fell face first into a thorn bush. It felt as if the breath had been beaten out of him. And still he could feel those fingers of Cia's magic inside him, trying to coax him into swearing allegiance to her. Frantically he tried to stand but every time he moved the thorns slashed his palms.

_Get up, Ravio. Get up!_ But he couldn't move. His mouth tasted of blood. _Urgh… I'm so useless._

"Ravio! Hang on!" Link called from somewhere in the darkness. "I'm coming!"

"Dark Links! Don't let Link get any closer!" Cia roared. "And take Ravio away from here."

Shadowy hands grabbed Ravio's arms and legs. "No… get off! GET OFF!" He tried to kick them, but there were too many. Cia seemed to have summoned dozens.

"Link!" Cia called into the darkness. "You have such magnificent strength and power as always, my love. But it doesn't look as if I will be able to hold your counterpart for long. I need some time alone to temper him. And one of you is better than neither of you. I'll have both of you doing what I command soon enough. Farewell for now."

_Link… I'm sorry I'm useless, buddy._

* * *

**I'll have an update soon for those who want to read more. This isn't planned to be long Probably about 3 chapters overall.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't like fighting._

It wasn't that Ravio was bad at fighting, but when things went wrong you got hurt. And being hurt was… painful.

And being captured by the enemy was plain humiliating.

Ravio supposed he should have expected this. For a short time with Princess Zelda and the other Hyrule warriors, he'd almost felt like he could be a hero himself and fight beside Link to save the world.

_Yeah right… far too good to be true. _

Link was a real hero. He wouldn't ever descend into the pitiful state that Ravio was in now. Even when Link did get injured, it was if he didn't feel a thing – never any sign of pain or embarrassment.

Ravio's head was throbbing in time with his heartbeat and there was a thick, dry taste in his mouth that was threatening to make him vomit. And he was hot, as if the magic was burning up his insides in retaliation for his resistance to the enchantments Cia was trying to ensnare him with. He wanted to pass out, and at times he seemed tantalizing close as his heat-splintered mind began to sink into blissful hallucinogenic dreams that could spirit him away from Cia's Temple of Souls, but there was a voice inside his head that refused to let him escape… a beautiful voice calling for him to listen to Cia… and love her, as she gently fondled his hair and face with her elegantly shaped fingernails.

As soon as the Dark Links had dropped Ravio in the windowless bedroom, he'd tried to make a run for it. One of the things Ravio knew he was good at was running away from trouble. But Cia hadn't been far behind, laughing as she'd hit him with magical power from her scepter repeatedly – and then she'd had the Dark Links bring him back to the room and throw him on a giant four-poser bed covered in dark silk and black and red rose petals. He wasn't restrained, but running wasn't going to happen anymore. The magic coated his skin, seeping into his insides and knotting in his head like a spider's web, sticking desires of Cia to his mind that he didn't want to have as it urged him to be her slave.

He'd wrapped his arms around his chest tightly, determined that they wouldn't stray onto Cia's body as she lay beside him. She'd changed out of her battle armour, instead draping herself in a black chiffon robe that left nothing to the imagination. Ravio had closed his eyes to stop himself staring. But the effort of forcing his body to obey him and not the enchanted words in his head felt as if it was going to kill him.

"Your bunny outfit was quite adorable, but you look so much more dashing in this. Darker colours are a perfect fit for you," said Cia.

She'd undressed and redressed him in an outfit that was a perfect replica of Link's velvet tunic, apart from the colour – black instead of green. Ravio had tried to resist, but the physical effort had only seemed to limit the vital defences he needed in his head. Eventually he'd relented to being her doll, telling himself that his mind was more important than physical dignity.

Thinking of Link seemed to help battle the enslaving feel of Cia's power. Ravio kept wondering how Link would react in the same situation. What Princess Zelda and the others had said about Cia's abode at the Temple of Souls was true – she really did have portraits of Link _everywhere_. There were three Links that Ravio could see from his position on the bed whenever he opened his eyes. Smiling Links. It was weird that he seemed so handsome. Everyone in Lorule had always said Ravio was an utter scruffbag.

_Ha. Do you know how much frickin' trouble that handsome smile of yours has caused me, Mr Hero? Your golden looks have driven this woman mad. And you're dragging me down too just because I have the misfortune to look like you. But even though I'm a coward, I am not handing myself to this crazed woman on a silver plate._

Cia sighed as she wiped the drops of perspiration from Ravio's face. "How much magic have I poured into you? I had Volga and Wizzro so easily with a single enchantment. But you continue to resist. Such a bad bunny for keeping a beautiful woman waiting, but I can be patient. Surely it won't be much longer before Link comes to save you." She wrapped an arm around him, licking his ear as she did. "Your soul is nearly mine. By the time my Link gets here, I'll have you wrapped around my finger. I'll have you go and meet him… I want you to trick him into coming to this room. And then make love to him." She moaned. "Oh, let me see it! The two of you entangled and calling one another's names in ecstasy…"

Well. If Ravio needed an image in his mind to dampen the arousal the magic was forcing him to feel for Cia, there it was… him and Link. It was like being hit with cold water. After he was certain he wouldn't vomit he even managed a laugh. "Not going to happen. This obsession with Link is not healthy."

"Oh, you've dropped your silly voice. You sound just like him too! Amazing! But those deep breaths rattling your body… it hurts, doesn't it? Resisting my power? Listen to the magic in your head. Be with me. Serve me. You'll enjoy it. I know I'm not unattractive." Cia grabbed his hand and slid it beneath her robe.

Ravio dragged it back. "I'm not giving up."

"Is there someone back home for you? A princess? Too many times I've seen a princess snare my heroes. Not this time. She's not having you back. Come on now… love me…" Cia grabbed his shoulders, rolling him over from his side and onto his back as she climbed astride him. She moved her face to his, breathing against Ravio's mouth.

Ravio smiled. Princess Hilda. When he thought of her, he could feel her voice drowning out the magic words in his head. Because Hilda would chop bits off him if he gave up. "I do have a Princess back home. One million rupees… ten million rupees… nothing will make me want you to stay here with you instead."

Cia moved to kiss him anyway. Ravio tilted his head away.

"Urgh!" Cia rolled off of him in frustration as she straightened her robes. "I can't believe this is taking so long! You're draining all the power out of me. But I will have you no matter how long it takes! Time stands still in this palace. You won't age. I don't care how long I have to wait. You. Him. My beautiful Dark Links. I will have it all for eternity!"

Ravio sat up. "I am not Link! You're crazy!"

"The red and black roses I grow here are the same. Different, but the same. And so are you and he. You are Lorule's version of Link!"

"No, I'm Lorule's Ravio!" Ravio tried to scramble from the bed but suddenly Cia's hand was on his back and the magic hit him before he could get away. She didn't need her scepter for magic; she was perfectly capable of using smaller amounts with her hands alone. Ravio swore as crumpled onto the tiled floor. He felt the enchantment thickening across his skin and the voice calling louder in his head. **Love me. Do as I say…**

He rolled back into the ball as his head throbbed even harder. "No…"

_Link wouldn't give up… _

Ravio stared at the door. Cia had left it open to tease him, knowing that he would never have the strength to reach it. He heard her sighing as she knelt beside him. She tried to kiss his cheek, but Ravio rolled over on the floor so that his back was facing her. "Not happening," he muttered.

"I think you're very alike. Look…" Cia combed Ravio's hair with her fingers. Ravio sensed the magic seeping from her fingers, but it was different to the enchantment she was using to try and ensnare his mind; instead he felt it soaking into his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dark locks slowly turning to gold. He gasped. "No! Don't! GET OFF ME!"

"But you want to be him, don't you?"

Ravio tried to shove her arm away but at the same moment the enchantment tensed in his mind and for a terrified second Ravio thought it had him as he let his guard down. He swallowed hard as he suddenly felt himself falling into Cia's waiting arms. He'd wanted to be Link. Who wouldn't want to be Link? But…

_I think you're fine the way you are. And I prefer Lorulean hair to Hylian hair. _

Hilda had told him that recently back in Lorule. Hilda… She'd be so disappointed if he gave up. Ravio swallowed hard. Cia's magic was trying to force Hilda out of his head. He wouldn't let it. He screamed with the effort. The magic pushed back, burning his head and filling his mouth with a dry, cloying taste. Abruptly he threw up. All over Cia's bulbous breasts.

"EWW!" Cia shoved him away.

Ravio groaned as he hurled over the floor repeatedly. But throwing up made him feel better, as if some of the unbearable heat had been forced from his head. Looming above him, a Link smiled. Ravio dazedly wondered if it was impressed by his resilience as he collapsed on the floor. He pressed his face against the soothing cold of the black glassy tiles.

"Urgh… URGH! Disgusting! This is your fault for making me use so much magic on you!" Cia kicked Ravio in the shoulder as she stood. And actually, the pain was good because he could feel it shaking the magic from his mind. "Don't think you've won! You can stay in here alone for a while, but when I come back you are going to be my slave! Link would never treat a woman this way! You're not even half the man he is! But you do have a pretty face and you're going to my starter before the main course! I'm going to have you screaming for mercy!"

She slammed the door as she left.

_Thank the goddess. She's gone._

Ravio listened to her in the corridor. She was ordering the Dark Links to stand guard and not let him leave the room. He rolled onto his back. _Starter before the main course? Screaming for mercy? I have no idea if she's going to rape me, torture me, or kill me, and which one would be worse._

He swallowed a few times before daring to sit up. The net of her enchantment was still there, oozing over his skin and twisting in his mind, but its grip didn't feel as fierce as before. For the first time in hours, Ravio felt that he could breathe without fear that it would ensnare him at any moment.

Cia had mentioned something about feeling drained. And Lana had also said she was concerned about Cia's magical expenditure. She had probably gone to take a quick rest, but Ravio had a feeling his peace wouldn't last. And despite his bold words to Cia about not giving up, realistically he wasn't sure how much magic he could take.

He crawled to the bed and used the silk sheets to wipe the vomit from his clothes. He scraped a hand through his sweaty hair. Now what? Waiting for Link to rescue him seemed like the only option. It wasn't a bad one. Link was mad. He would come, crashing through the palace without a plan and it would probably work. But Ravio didn't really want to be rescued. He'd been training in the years since Lorule's Triforce had been restored. He had to be better than this. While he was here, he was a hostage. Cia would also probably have some tricks up her sleeve ready for Link. And if Ravio lost the battle to her magic then things would get really messy.

But he also couldn't fight the Dark Links. Especially as he felt like death warmed up. So maybe all he could do was wait…

"No… there is one other possibility… although it might not work in Hyrule…" he muttered. Ravio closed his eyes. Link had lots of things that Ravio didn't have, but Ravio had something that Link didn't. _Sheerow, can you hear me?_

Ravio's pet bird was an unusual creature – although calling Sheerow a bird was incorrect. Hilda had pointed out many times that no bird anywhere in Lorule resembled Sheerow. And she was right. Sheerow was something else entirely. And he was definitely special.

The creature had appeared before Ravio one day when he was just a kid. They'd spent the day playing – and then every other day after that too. Whenever Ravio asked why Sheerow had come to him, Sheerow simply said it was his destiny to be with Ravio. They were best friends.

Link sometimes had a little fairy called Proxi following him around, and from listening to conversations with the other Hyrule warriors, Ravio had found out that other iterations of Link had fairy companions. Was Ravio destined to be with Sheerow because his counterpart was destoned to be with a fairy guide? In that case, Ravio was the lucky one because Sheerow was _way_ better than a fairy. Ravio and Sheerow could talk telepathically. In fact, Ravio was the only person who could understand what Sheerow was saying.

Sheerow could also pass between worlds.

_Sheerow, can you hear me? _Ravio repeated. _I'm in a bit of trouble over here._

Quietly Ravio called the bird's name, hoping the link between them would hold despite their vastly different locations.

"Chi!"

And there Sheerow was, fluttering excitedly in front of Ravio's face in a bouncy ball of white and blue fluff. "Chi! Chi! Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi, chi, chi, chi, chi-"

"Ssshh!" Ravio cupped the bird in his hand to muffle the happy sound. _Quiet. _

_Chi? Chi! Chi, chi, chi, chi!_

_What do you mean 'why'? There are Dark Links outside! You don't know what a Dark Link is and trust me, you don't want to know. And yes, I am happy to see you! Of course I am!_

_Chi!_

_No I can't just man up! You've probably noticed that I'm in a bit of a sorry state at the moment. _

"Chi." Sheerow stuck his foot out. There was a tiny vial of purple liquid tied with a ribbon to his pink skinny leg.

"You sensed I was in trouble so came prepared? She made this for me?"

"Chi!"

"You're the best."

"Chii."

Ravio carefully untied the vial, flipped off the lid and swallowed the liquid. It didn't taste the same as a normal potion; it was sweeter, as if Hilda had mixed it with something. He smiled as he rubbed Sheerow's fluffy head. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Chi!"

He rubbed Sheerow's head. He'd left him behind in Lorule to look after Hilda while he was fighting in Hyrule. Sheerow didn't like fights anyway. But he'd missed him. Every day since they'd first met Sheerow had slept nuzzled against Ravio's head.

But now what? The potion was soothing on the throat, but his entire body still ached. "I'm a wreck, Sheerow."

Sheerow jumped from Ravio's hand and pattered to the door. He peered through the crack. _Chi. Chi. Chi. Chi._

_Four of them? Great._

_Chi chi._

_I'm dead? Thanks, buddy._

Sheerow took to the air. He flapped in front of Ravio's face. "Chi? Chi chi?"

How desperate was the situation? Sheerow could pass between worlds – and he could take people and items with him. But for the people travelling with him, it was incredibly dangerous. Ravio had tried it when he was a kid – and nearly died. He'd ended up unconscious for a week with Hilda watching over him. The only other time Ravio had tried it was a few years ago, when another version of Link was battling Yuga at Lorule Castle. Ravio had hitched a lift with Sheerow to pass from Hyrule to Lorule. He hadn't died, but it had hurt enough to make him feel that he would die. And after Lorule's Triforce had been revived, his strength had given out and he'd collapsed. It had taken days for him to feel better again.

In the state he was in now, death was certain if Sheerow tried to take him back to Lorule.

_Chi?_

_But maybe you can get me just outside of the building to the courtyard below, huh? _

_Chi. Chi. Chi. Chi._

A much smaller jump; one that didn't go between worlds or any great distance.

"Chi. Chi chi chi chi."

"You'll try your hardest not to kill me? I'd appreciate that…"

Ravio stared at the portraits of Link. Link wouldn't hesitate. Ravio grimaced. "All right. Let's do it."

_Chi?_

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go before I change my mind."

_Chi! Chi!_

Sheerow was having second thoughts, his nerves making him jiggle awkwardly in the air. Ravio swallowed. "I don't want to die. But I trust you… Please don't get me killed."

* * *

Ravio hit the ground as they landed, cobbles smacking into his head. His body tried to vomit but there was nothing left to come up. He grabbed his head, running his fingers over his scalp. It felt as if someone had impaled his skull; the throbbing pain so intense that it made him gasp. And with each breath his chest burned as if it wasn't used to the air.

But he was out of the bedroom. Roses blurring into stone blurring into sky amidst flickers of torchlight as the world whirled around him while his mind tried to adjust to what had happened.

"Chi! Chi, chi, chi! Chi!" Sheerow rubbed his fluffy body against Ravio's face in concern.

"I'm… alive…" Ravio breathed. Just. His eyes seemed to be bleeding, adding a red tint to Ravio's vision. Unlike Ravio's old bracelet which allowed smooth and safe passage between worlds, Sheerow's way of jumping made you feel as if you were being dragged through a tunnel of knives before you were crushed between two stone walls.

"Chi…" Sheerow pulled on his ear, telling him to get up.

Ravio groaned as he wiped the blood from his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. Everything was still spinning. _I'm never going into battle again… _"Sheerow, I don't suppose you have any more potion?"

"Chi. Chi, chi, chi. Chi. Chi chi."

Sheerow's words made Ravio choke. "What do you mean it was fruit juice?!"

"Chi!"

"You thought it would have a psychological effect?"

"Chi!"

"Yes, I do need a potion!"

"Chi!"

Ravio groaned as he rolled onto his side. "I thought it was from Hilda…"

"Chi."

"Oh. You told her I was in trouble and she said I'll be fine. I'm not sure if I'm offended or flattered."

"Chi, chi, chi, chi. Chi, chi. Chi, chi, chi."

"She said I always find the best way forward? Well, that's very nice of her… but I'd really like a real potion."

"Chi!"

"Stop telling me to man up!"

"Chi. Chi chi. Chi."

"I know Hilda will kill me if I give up and she finds out about Cia… but… urgh… her magic is still in my head. There's a voice whispering things about her… but she's terrifying. She has boobs that look like cow udders. Not my thing."

"Chi."

"I'm not weird because I don't like breasts bigger than my head. Pervert bird!"

Sheerow bit his finger as Ravio tried to bat him away. Ravio swore and tried to smack him but whenever they got into a fight Sheerow always won. Disappearing into the space between worlds, Sheerow rematerialized on the other side of Ravio's head, giving him a firm peck to the back of the neck as he demanded through chis that Ravio get up and get moving.

"Urgh… give me a minute…" Ravio crawled across the cobbles. There were torches everywhere, but in front of him there was a statue of a wolf and a rose bush that offered some shelter of shadows. He dragged himself to it, tucking himself behind the statue so that he'd be out of sight of any Dark Links.

"Chi!" Sheerow bit his ear sharply enough to draw blood. He was adamant that Ravio's hiding place was rubbish. "Chi!"

"Ow!" Ravio couldn't even bring himself to try and flick the bird away. The magic was still inside his head, wrapping its tendrils around him as it urged him to return to the palace and beg forgiveness from Cia. It could sense he was in pain. It promised to numb it for him if he allowed the enchantment to fully take hold.

"Chi! Chi! Chi, chi! Chi!" Sheerow landed on his head, pecking Ravio's scalp with each 'chi'.

Maybe the fairy would be nicer afterall. Sheerow had never been delicate with getting his message across. He was begging Ravio to move; terrified of what would happen if he was caught again.

How did Link manage it? In one of their last fights, Ravio had seen him get covered in blood. Link had kept falling over, but he'd always got back up with seemingly no effort. _If we're the same person, why wasn't I blessed with his stamina and pain tolerance? Or maybe Link does feel the same as me but just never gives away just how painful getting back up is._

"Chi!" Another peck to the ear that made Ravio wince. They needed to go now because a Dark Link was close.

Ravio gritted his teeth. Shuddering, he used the statue to help steady him as he stood. Slowly he moved forward. Slowly… because the world felt as if it was tilting with each step.

"Chi!"

Sheerow wanted him to move faster. He grabbed a lock of Ravio's hair and pulled.

"I'm trying. Scout for me. Where do I go?"

Ravio hadn't been to the Temple of Souls for any of the fights but he remembered the others saying that the courtyards and gardens were a maze of rose bushes and monuments to Link. There didn't seem to be any monsters around. The only sound came from the faint cackle of the torches.

Sheerow disappeared, jumping between the fabric of the world. Ravio forced himself to keep shuffling forward but it was only a second later that Sheerow reappeared, bouncing with excitement. "Chi chi chi!"

_I'm saved._

"Link is here? Which way?"

* * *

_**Oh but Ravio… remember that Link won't know who you are without the bunny head…**_ **_I hope the people reading this like it as much as I like writing it! As a teaser for chapter three, Link arrives. But Ravio will get to do something heroic. Someone might get kissed as well._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long…! And it's not quite the update I promised… when I was writing I felt the need to switch back to Zelda. It got a bit longer than I was expecting so it's taking a chapter up all by itself. Forgive me but I hope you still like it! The next chapter is very, very close to being done though - ****I hope to have it ready next weekend. Though if I find more time I'll get it to you sooner.**

**And thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I know Ravio/Link stories don't always get a lot of attention so it makes me happy to know I have readers!**

* * *

**This scene is a flashback to before Ravio and Link set off – and should be in italics…. But italics aren't pleasant to read so consider it a flashback with no italics.**

Looking back, Princess Zelda wasn't even sure why she had opened that door. The door led to a storeroom in the castle. Small, windowless; it couldn't possibly be useful for anything but supplies. A lot of people had sought refuge in Hyrule Castle Town as the monsters from Cia's army continued to spread, and Zelda felt that Hyrule Castle too should open its doors to offer shelter. But the number of people the castle could house was limited. Storerooms couldn't be converted into living quarters so there was no reason for her to be poking about. But for whatever reason, she'd been walking the storage area that afternoon and she'd opened that door on a whim.

"Eh?!" Startled green eyes stared in absolute terror.

And Zelda didn't know what to say. Or where to look.

A young man on a stool was wearing underwear, bandages on his arms, and nothing else. The warm light from a lamp balanced on a barrel beside him drew Zelda's eyes to the muscled tones across his chest. He was frozen, mid-way through wrapping bandages around a gash on his left leg.

It was Link's face; few men Zelda had met had such elegant features. But the hair was raven black. And Ravio's purple robe and rabbit hood were on the flagstones by his feet.

Ravio grabbed the purple robe, draping it across his waist and then lifting it up to conceal his face. "I'm… uh… I was just…" The shaken voice dithered somewhere between Ravio's and Link's.

Zelda had raised her hand to her mouth without even realising. "Your face…"

"We're not allowed to ask questions about one another, remember?" said Ravio desperately. "That was the rule you set! No questions!"

He trembled like a frightened rabbit. And it was almost enough to make Zelda tremble herself. She prided herself on her strength. When the monsters had swarmed around Hyrule Castle, she had felt fear – who wouldn't? But she hadn't faltered because she was the ruler of Hyrule. She'd become its ruler at a young age and people looked to her for strength and guidance. And when you were a ruler, there were emotions you had to cast aside and many things that you could not show others. She couldn't remember the last time she had trembled. Or the last time she had wanted to hold someone to comfort them. Rulers showed compassion for their people, but you could not personally comfort them.

But poor Ravio… Alone, quivering on a stool and hiding in a storeroom to tend to wounds alone while the rest of the Hyrule Warriors were having a rare break and laughing out in the sun-stained courtyard… with no one suspecting the happy, laughing merchant that bumbled around making sure no one was worrying had such complicated green eyes.

Ravio had proven he could fight, but of course he was a mere shadow compared to Link, as they all were. What was it like to share a face with someone who was so agonizingly close to perfection? Zelda, herself, took pride in aiming to be a good ruler – and she was content with her progress. But when her parents had died, the gulf between Zelda and the throne had seemed too vast. And on more than one occasion she'd taken herself to a dark room of the castle to cry with naked insecurity.

"I won't tell anyone," she said softly.

"I'd appreciate that," Ravio mumbled from behind the purple fabric.

"But may I ask why you seem so afraid? There is no need for you to feel afraid in my presence, Ravio."

"Would you mind turning around for a moment? This situation is a little embarrassing, your highness…"

"Oh… Of course." Reddened cheeks that were unfitting of the ruler Zelda wanted to be; she turned to face the corridor. Behind, she heard the rustle of fabric as Ravio pulled the robe over his head. And for a moment, a wondering whimsical thought was in her head. _I wonder if Link looks the same underneath his tunic…_

The Hero and the Princess. Zelda had been told stories about the two for as long as she could remember. In some stories, the two would go their separate ways, in others they would remain lifelong friends, and then in a small handful, the two would hold one another in their arms. Dreams had told Zelda that she was fated to meet a hero herself, but she hadn't considered how it might end. Link was… inspiring. And it made her think a little more about those stories and how unfortunately rare it was for the hero and the princess to share romantic affection.

"I didn't intend for anyone to find out," said Ravio. "I'm not like Link, nor any other version of him that has ever existed in a Hylian timeline. I think the others would be confused if they saw me."

"It is your choice. Though I feel Link would be fascinated. He enjoys your company and I think he truly admires – and dare I say – envies your ability to use words to put everyone at ease. You have a gift. For many, jealousy and hatred would be overpowering against someone like Link, but there is none of that from you."

"Oh, I am jealous – I assure you of that."

"But, if it is not too bold of me to say, how lovely it is that the two of you make such wonderful friends."

"Your words are very kind. I would rather he did not see my face, however."

Zelda turned around. Ravio was dressed and the bunny hood was back on his head, disguising the worried green eyes with the rabbit's happy smile. She looked at the roll of bandages by his feet. "I didn't realize you were hurt in the last fight against the gohma. You didn't say anything. I'll bring you a potion and some ointment. Do you want help with your bandages?"

"The wounds aren't deep. I can manage. And begging your pardon, your highness, but I'd be even more embarrassed than I already am if the Princess of Hyrule herself were to bandage me. If you don't mind leaving them outside, I'd be grateful."

He had a lovely way with words. And with a voice identical to Link's…

Maybe it was that which made her push far more than was appropriate.

"I cannot help myself… I must break the very rule that I set because how can I not be curious about you? Will you tell me where you are from?"

Ravio paused, though the bunny hood gave nothing away of what he thought of her pushy question. "My kingdom is called Lorule."

"Lorule… I have heard the name mentioned in tales. A sister kingdom to Hyrule. How wonderful… Is there a Princess?"

Another paused. And a slight shuffle from Ravio's feet. "Well, yeees."

There was something about the pause and the way Ravio's head tilted slightly to stare at the floor that drew another question from Zelda. "And tell me, what is your relationship with her?"

"E-e-eh?"

She had slipped. That certainly was not something a ruler should be asking!

"Erm… why are you asking?" Ravio snapped back into his disguise voice and there was a hint of his usual playful twinkle entering his words. He was smart. He wasn't just good at weaving words, but reading between them. Even though the eyes of the bunny hood were the same as always, Zelda swore she could feel him grinning.

Zelda turned her back on him quickly before he could decipher any more of her thoughts. Ravio before he could decipher the expression. "I am curious. A world similar to this one that I can never visit. And yet it seems it is home to people like you, who share the faces of people I know. And perhaps even a different version of myself. It is interesting to think of the possibilities."

"Uh huh… what possibilities were you thinking of?"

He just wouldn't drop it…

"The possibilities of how things differ in another world, of course. It is fascinating."

"Gracefully dodged, your highness. Forgive me for teasing. Though if you were subtly asking if you stand a chance with Link then the answer is probably yes. He saw you walking in the courtyard in your nightgown the other night. It was clearly an important moment for him since he decided to tell me all about it."

Zelda shut the storeroom door behind her with a carefully practiced grace. Ravio's laugh echoed behind her.

Oh he was talented; not only a way with words, but a way of seeing into people's souls and turning attention from him onto someone else. She grabbed her face in embarrassment and then took a deep breath as she busied her mind with plans of how to extend the living arrangements of the castle.

In the storeroom behind her, Ravio was singing – in the voice he shared with Link – about falling in love.

* * *

**Present**

"Cia was targeting him. I don't understand why. She has never tried anything like this before. She didn't want to fight me – she just wanted to take him away. He's not weak, but he can't battle Cia alone. And… and I know he'll be scared. And it's my fault. I should have protected him. I know he doesn't like fighting!"

Zelda held Lana's azure crystal to her chest. The sorceress had given them magic-infused crystals to allow them to communicate with one another, but the distance between herself and Link made his voice sound strained. Even without the magic distorting his voice, there was undoubtedly an unLink-like tone to his words. Zelda had never heard him ramble before.

She was standing with Impa on a balcony overlooking the front of the castle. The other teams had arrived back with no news long before the moon had risen to reach the climax of the night. Zelda had tried not to worry. But she'd begun to wonder if allowing Ravio and Link to team up had been foolish.

"Link, you could not have foreseen this," said Impa, speaking into Zelda's crystal.

Zelda closed her eyes. She had been soft. Cia had tremendous power and insight, so it wasn't unexpected that she would discover Ravio's identity and take an interest in him. Zelda admitted to herself that she was enchanted by the two of them. They enjoyed one another's company and it was a genuine joy to see them interact, especially after seeing a small window into Ravio's insecurities. He delighted in being with Link.

But allowing her emotions to supersede the fact that the two boys were an obviously tempting target for Cia had been careless of her as a leader.

"Link, Impa is right. This is not your fault. The blame lies with me and I shall put it right. Return to us and we shall prepare a rescue at once," said Zelda.

Impa touched her arm. "Zelda," she whispered quietly so that Link wouldn't hear, "we do not appear to have time for that. Look." She gestured to the moonlit horizon.

Faint whispers of orange torches gathered in the distant shadows. An army was approaching - no doubt sent by Cia as a distraction so that she could have time alone with Link and Ravio.

"I can't leave him!" said Link. "Cia has taken him to her temple. There is a portal here so I can follow."

"Link! It is obviously a trap! She's using him as bait!" said Impa. "Listen to Princess Zelda and return."

"But… I apologize if I speak out of turn but… but…" He paused. It seemed he was unable to defy Zelda's order. Zelda squeezed the gem in her clasped hands. How lucky she was to have someone so loyal. And yet at the same time it made her heart want to weep.

Link didn't have many friends in this world. Zelda had curiously asked the soldiers about him. No one disliked Link; they all admired his incredible strength. And yet none of them thought of him as a friend either. Link inspired awe that seemed to prevent anyone from getting close, and he didn't try to reach out to others for friendship either, instead dedicating himself to training.

Of course, there was Darunia, Ruto, Midna and the others – who cared for him greatly – but they were aware he did not know them and kept a respectful distance while Link figured things out. But from the moment Ravio had arrived in Hyrule to help with the fight, he'd accepted no distance between them and he'd taken to dragging Link around with him. Food? They were eating together. Sleep? They were sharing a room. Something to look at? Ravio would drag Link with him to go and see. Zelda hadn't been sure what Link thought of this forced friendship at first, yet it hadn't taken long for Link to start following Ravio around of his own accord. And Zelda had noted Link staring hard as Ravio weaved his stories or jokes; the merchant's power to enthral everyone seemingly as miraculous to Link as Link's swordplay was to Ravio.

And Ravio was drawing out Link's personality. Link had gotten very into the duo's spicy curry competition the other night. It was ridiculously childish as they challenged one another. It was so rare to see Link smiling like that.

"Link, go after Ravio," said Zelda. "But you must be cautious. It will take time before we can assist you. Do not let your guard down, even for a second. Focus your mind and be wary of the darkness in your heart in case Cia tries to use it against you. But I know you can trust Ravio. Listen to his voice if he calls to you. I believe that you both make up for the other's weakness. And ensure the two of you return safely."

"Thank you."

The glow of Lana's jewel vanished as the connection was severed. There would be no other opportunity for Zelda to speak with him until he returned from Cia's Temple of Souls. The link would not stretch into her domain.

Beside her, Impa said nothing, but Zelda knew her well enough to feel her disapproval.

"Impa, I understand that you feel Link's place is here at the castle and truly I value his strength. But those two are tied more closely than you know and I cannot stand between them." Zelda clasped the hilt of the rapier at her waist. "Besides, I am the ruler of Hyrule and I can defend this land with my own strength. And I trust in your strength – as well as that of our wonderful allies. Come, we shall deal with this rabble that dares to approach."


	4. Chapter 4

**Over 5000 words... no wonder this took me ages!**

**Time for some kissing. **

* * *

"Link!" Ravio called. "Link!"

Ravio had scurried through the winding courtyards and gardens as fast as he could, even though every step had threatened to topple him to the ground. The voice of magic in his head seemed to have dissipated, but between Cia's power and the jump with Sheerow, his entire body had been left feeling like a quivering bruise. He was amazed he even had breath left to call Link's name.

But Link was right in front of him now, dealing the finishing blow to a Dark Link which splattered in a crack of shadow by a rose bush. He looked up at the sound of his name. His blue eyes had that familiar, set look that Ravio always envied in a fight; the gaze that said Link was unstoppable.

Ravio grinned. "I-"

Link ran at Ravio with the Master Sword raised.

"Chi?!"

"Lin-"

Link didn't know his face, or his voice. Dark hair. A dark tunic. Ravio was just another form of a Dark Link. He couldn't even get a single word out before Link closed the gap between them. He knocked Ravio to the ground and thrust the sword at his head.

"CHI!" Sheerow flew at Link, and Ravio knew the bird meant to drag him off to a different world.

_Sheerow, no!_

_Chi!_

_I'm dead. I'm sorry._

The tip of the Master Sword stopped just as it touched Ravio's forehead. Ravio felt a line of blood slip down his face, but the sword did no more than lightly split the skin. The blade shimmered blue. Link stared in shock and Ravio could see the hero's arms straining, trying to drive the Master Sword into his skull, but it seemed the weapon itself refused to go any further.

"Chi! Chi!" Sheerow bit Link's ear, but it was as if Link didn't even feel it. He glared at Ravio, grunting as he tried again to force the sword forward.

Link was truly terrifying when there was an enemy in front of him; soft blue eyes hardened into a glassy, icy gleam, oblivious to the blood pouring from his ear. Ravio's lips quivered as he tried to remember the right voice. "M-Mr H-Hero… I'm R-R…a…v…io."

"Ravio?!"

"Um…" Ravio could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. _You really would have killed me._

"Ravio!" Link's eyes widened. He dropped the Master Sword as he lunged forward, clamping both hands on Ravio's shoulders. "Are you all right?" Urgently he touched the splintered skin on Ravio's forehead and Ravio could feel the fingers trembling in a very un-Link like way. "Ravio! Say something! Are you all right!?" Link shook him hard.

Ravio had never heard Link's voice sound like that before.

"Chi! Chi! Chi! Chi! Chi!" Sheerow was furious and Link finally seemed to notice the bird attacking his head.

"He didn't know, Sheerow. Stop it," said Ravio. He wiped his face as he sat up.

"CHI!" Sheerow pecked Link hard on the nose and then jumped into the neckline of Ravio's tunic. "Chi! Chi! Chi!" He blew a raspberry at Link.

"Um, Link… this is Sheerow. He came from my world to help me get away from Cia," said Ravio.

Link held his bleeding nose as he looked between Ravio and the bird. He was back to being typical Link again. Kind eyes that betrayed no hint of the monster inside. In fact, he looked a bit dumbfounded at everything in front of him. "Hee, you look like you're catching flies, Mr Hero. And for some reason that dumb expression suits you! It was the same when the other hero I knew saw my real face. My kingdom is an alternative world to yours. Some things are different and some things – and people – look the same. I'm sort of proud and ashamed all at the same time. A hero like you… and a coward like me… with the same face. I didn't want you to find out…"

_Oh… I'm crying again… cowardly me…_ The tears were back and there was a lump in Ravio's throat as he thought back to the sensation of the Master Sword on his forehead.

"Why?" said Link

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"It's… shameful."

"I'm the one that should be ashamed. It's like you said, I run in without thinking. And I could have…" Link stared at the Master Sword on the ground. The tone in his voice…

_Fear? _

Link cleared his throat. "You should have said something!"

"You didn't give me a chance!"

"I meant before today! How was I supposed to recognize you? You have a weird voice and you're normally dressed as a bunny! I mean, I knew it was odd but I just assumed you were into that stuff… or something. And yet we share a damn room and you never thought to tell me and… and… I can't believe there's a me out there that talks so much and gets into so much trouble!"

Ravio hugged him. He'd hugged Link a few times in the weeks they'd spent together recently. He only did it because he knew Link would stand there awkwardly (hugging him was like hugging a tree) But it made Princess Zelda laugh – and Ravio knew Link liked it when she smiled and laughed. Right now, he just felt like hugging him. If only to stop the weird un-Link like rant.

Link lightly wrapped an arm around him in response. He patted Ravio on the back. "Is your head gonna be all right?"

"Aaawww, don't worry about it, Mr Hero! You can just pay me a lot of rupees and I'll forgive you!"

Ravio wasn't sure if it was his imagination but Link seemed to squeeze him harder for a second. "I'll haggle with you later. First, let's get you out of here. You look kinda rough. How bad was Cia?" Link grabbed Ravio about the chest to help haul him to his feet.

"She came on a little strong. I might have puked a bit. Over her boobs. She wasn't best pleased."

Link laughed.

And then there was a purple flash as Cia's magic hit both of them.

Ravio swore as Link landed on top of him, crushing his already bruised body against the torchlit cobbles. The feel of Cia's enchantment slithered into his head again, calling for him to be hers. "No… not again… Link, help. She's trying to control me. And…"

_And I think I'm at my limit. _But he should have expected a sneak attack like this. Cia would have been aware that Link was nearby. And perhaps she had even planned for this, knowing that Ravio and Link's guards would be down for a moment.

"What a touching sight it was to see you both meet face to face for the first time. And to see you embrace one another… Oh… I want to see more." Cia's heels clicked across the stone cobbles as she stepped out of a dark portal that materialized by the red rose bush beside them. She sighed as she stroked her sceptre. "Ravio, darling, are you ready to listen to me now? Surely you can't resist me for much longer? I want you and Link kneeling before me."

"No!"

But if wasn't for the fact that Link was crushing him, Ravio wasn't sure if he'd have been able to resist because her magic clung to every corner of his mind. He tried to think of Hilda, but actually he couldn't seem to remember what she looked like… as if his memories of her were fogging over. He could feel the magic trying to push her away. And fighting it was so tiring…

"Link! The Master Sword! Hurry!" said Ravio as he shoved Link off of him.

Link moved. But he didn't grab the sword.

Instead, he kneeled at Cia's feet with his head lowered. Ravio blinked. And even Cia's mouth dropped open in shock.

"My mistress," Link murmured.

_It's a joke, right? You're trying to trick her, right?_

Cia gasped. She dropped her prized sceptre as her trembling hands reached for Link's face. "Who do you serve?" she asked, cupping his cheeks.

Link's blue eyes met her frantic gaze. "Only you." He gently clasped one of the hands holding his face and pressed it lovingly to his lips.

_Chi?_

"Link… Link… what the _fuck_ are you doing! Get up! Stand up _now_!" Ravio screamed.

Link didn't move. Or give any indication that he'd even heard Ravio's voice. Cia was laughing, the sound slowly descending into hysterical screaming. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes! He's mine! My hero!" She kissed Link on the mouth. And Link kissed her back.

"N-n…no…" Ravio's hero. Bowing before someone who didn't deserve it. And the kiss would only be the start of the degrading acts Cia would put him through. The numb, dumbfounded feeling crushed the breath from Ravio's chest and he didn't know whether he was going to sob or throw up. "Link! I've been fighting this for hours! And you let her have you just like that?! What's wrong with you? Get up! Get up! _Get up!_"

_Chi! Chi!_ In his tunic, Sheerow rubbed his face against Ravio's neck. _Chi, chi, chi. Chi…_ He was apologizing. There was an aura of dark magic around Cia so Sheerow wouldn't be able to get close enough to drag her away to another world.

In his head, Ravio felt the call of magic. He'd avoided its entrapment previously by thinking about Link's strength, but right now Link was a slave at Cia's feet. And if Link couldn't fight then what chance did Ravio have?

"Now, Ravio, be a good boy now and listen to the magic in your head. Bow before me," ordered Cia.

Ravio felt his arms and legs moving. He stood.

_Chi!_

_I don't want too either…_

Sheerow pecked his chest, ripping out pieces of skin in a desperate attempt to drag Ravio's mind back. _Chi! Chi! Chi!_

Ravio tried to focus on the pain, but the knotted mesh of magic was thickening in his head, trying to force him to his knees beside Link. Link looked so calm, his eyes closed, as he awaited his next orders. How blissful it looked to just give up… and even if Ravio continued to fight, what next? They wouldn't allow him to escape. Link had significantly more stamina than Ravio and would be able to chase him down in a heartbeat. And… as if he could run away anyway. Because he didn't want to leave Link behind.

"Come now. It's over, my raven darling. Kneel," Cia cooed.

_Chi chi! Chi! Chi, chi, chi! Chi!_

Sheerow was right; whatever happened in this world, there was still a home waiting for Ravio. There was a lot to do in Lorule and someone needed to keep an eye on Hilda because at times she came to the most bizarre conclusions. If Ravio gave up now then both kingdoms would suffer.

He shook his head, shivering with the effort as tears streamed down his face.

Cia clicked her tongue. "Honestly, your strength of mind is actually boring me now… What kind of rabbit has this defence mechanism against predators? Maybe it is because you're from Lorule? Perhaps Hylian magic just doesn't work well on you?"

Cia gave Link's cheek one last loving stroke before she retrieved her sceptre from the ground and moved to stand in front of Ravio. She smiled as she cupped his face with a hand, tilting it towards her. Ravio stared at Link. And then spat right in Cia's face.

Cia clubbed him round the head with the sceptre. "You-"

"Chi!" Sheerow flew out of Ravio's tunic. Her magic would prevent him from taking her away, but he could still fight. He hit her face, biting and scratching. Cia screamed as she dropped her sceptre and scrabbled at the bird. Ravio saw her fingers glowing and felt the air fizzling as she drew on her magic.

_Sheerow, get out of here! Because I won't be able to stand it if she hurts you…_

_Chiiii…_

Sheerow didn't want to go, but Cia's fingers had turned violet with throbbing magic. Ravio supposed she had been holding back against him, not wanting to damage him, but that wouldn't be the case with Sheerow.

_Sheerow, leave!_

Sheerow swooped down and grabbed Cia's sceptre in his white beak. Cia unleashed her power and hurled the purple light at Sheerow.

_Chi, chi!_

He was gone; disappearing into the passageway between worlds and taking Cia's prized weapon with him. She gasped as she stared at where her sceptre had been. She clenched and unclenched her fingers. "What a disgustingly ugly pet you have," she said, glaring at Ravio. "If it comes back, I'll roast it and serve it to you for dinner. My sceptre doesn't matter. I won't need to fight anymore…" She smiled as she stroked the top of Link's golden head. "Link, my love. Hold Ravio down. Kiss him. Force him into submission. And then let me watch the two of you. Put on an exquisite show for me, boys, right here under the light of the full moon."

Link slowly stood as Cia's command sunk into his mind. He stared at Ravio.

Ravio started to back away slowly. "Er… Link… you-"

Link closed the gap between them instantly. Grabbing Ravio's shoulders, he shoved him back through the rose bushes until he had him pressed against the stone wall that circled the temple's gardens. He stared at Ravio's mouth.

"Um, Mr Hero… buddy… you know I love you and all, but sorta not like this. I really, really don't want you to kiss me. And I don't think I'm top of your kissing list either. Mr Hero! Link! Can you even hear what I'm saying? Wake up!"

"Ravio, don't resist it," said Cia.

The command echoed about Ravio's mind, refusing to grant him the strength to struggle. But even if he had been able to fight the magic, there was no way he could fight Link. Not only was Ravio exhausted, but Link had that firm look in his eyes – he wasn't going to be stopped. He wrapped one arm around Ravio's body and stroked his face with the other.

"Link… Mr Hero… I looked up to you… I could have hated you… and truth be told I thought about it the first time I saw you. Someone who had everything I wanted. You were brave and you helped others and you were so damn perfect! But I couldn't hate you… because it was so cool that there was a me out there who was like this. And I wanted to be like you and I have tried so hard! I've been training in Lorule, visiting all kinds of crazy places. When I got the opportunity to fight with you and the others, I was so happy because I could show you what I had become. And I've been fighting so hard and yet you… you just gave up. I know there are demons in your mind that you don't want the rest of us to know about and you keep way more bottled inside than is healthy. But you are strong and you are a hero so how can you be reduced to this? How can you be the hero I admire if you can't even fight a little magic? Wake up!"

"Link! Make it look good, my love! Arouse me!" said Cia.

Ravio didn't even know if Link could hear anybody's words but Cia's. Link's mouth was moving closer and Ravio could feel the breath on his lips. He closed his eyes. _Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no…_

The sensation of Link's mouth pressing against his. And Cia's magic begging for Ravio to enjoy the feel of it. Link pressed him a little harder against the wall as he deepened the kiss. Ravio was frozen, unable to struggle but also refusing to surrender the last little part of his mind that remained.

The Link Ravio had met before wouldn't have given up. But this Link… allowing Cia to create Dark Links and giving in to her lull of magic… while Ravio was fighting so hard. What kind of hero was he? Because damn it, Ravio was the first to admit he was useless and weak and a coward, but today he'd fought as hard as he could – and he was still fighting hard. And it hurt! Cia said his immunity to her power was the fact that he was Lorulean, but if he had an innate resistance then surely fighting the power in his head wouldn't feel so painful.

And now Link was trying to trap him with a messy, drooling kiss… _Seriously, I will never live with myself if, of all the things to finally make me give in, it's your kiss. Because I can tell you've never had a girlfriend, buddy… _

"Ravio… you're ruining the moment standing stiffly like that," said Cia. "Enjoy it. Give yourself to him."

How did he get out of this? Pinned against the wall there was nowhere to go, although ironically, there was a weapon right at his feet. The Master Sword must have been accidentally kicked over with them when Link thrust him against the wall. Even though it was right next to him, it was impossible for Ravio to get hold of it. And it wasn't as if he'd be able to use it against Link anyway.

_Though he definitely deserves a good kick._

The kiss ended at last. Ravio gulped at the night air. He tried to wriggle one of his arms free instinctively to wipe the dribble off his chin, but Link's grip was iron. "You suck at kissing," Ravio mumbled.

"Link, make love to him," said Cia.

Another kiss. This one even messier and more forceful than the last. Link slid a hand up Ravio's tunic.

_ARGH! Ravio, you really, really need to think of something!_

Because Link would absolutely obey Cia.

There might be one way to bring him to his knees, but it would be a little difficult with Link rammed so forcefully against him. Ravio would need to get him to loosen up a little. He grimaced against Link's mouth. _I can't believe I'm going to do this…_

Ravio kissed him back, closing his eyes as he did and trying to pretend it absolutely was not Link.

"Oh wow!" said Cia.

_Link, you probably would have preferred Sheerow's path of pain to what I'm about to do to you…_

Link relaxed. Just enough to give Ravio the leeway he needed to carefully position his knee between Link's legs and then bring it up to crush his balls into his pelvis.

The kiss was broken instantly as Link went limp. Ravio had never seen Link speechless with pain before. Or with tears in his eyes. _Sorry, buddy. Only weakness I could think of that even a hero of legend would definitely have. _Ravio shoved Link in the chest and the hero hit the cobbles like a sack of wet sand, grabbing his groin and stomach as he moaned.

"Sorry, Mr Hero," said Ravio. "We'll get Princess Zelda to rub an ointment on you later."

"Link!" Cia lunged forward.

Ravio stepped over Link's crumpled body and grabbed the Master Sword. The hilt felt as if it was made of burning coals. Ravio gasped, but he couldn't let go because this was the only chance he had. "I know I'm not your master, but please… just help me to save Link," he murmured.

"Ha! You really think you can use that sword?" snapped Cia. "You really think you can fight like him? I can see your arm quivering. You are not a swordsman! You are a poor little frightened rabbit staring at a predator knowing that there is nothing you can do! You are delaying the inevitable. I am going to have both of you!"

"I don't think I'm doing too badly so far."

"Fine. Then let us see how you fair."

Cia snapped her fingers. Five Dark Links appeared in front of her, smiling at Ravio.

Holding the sword was agony as the heat bit into the flesh of Ravio's hand. And Cia was correct in her observation; he was trembling so hard that he couldn't even hold the blade still. He looked at Link curled on the ground beside him and begged for the Master Sword to hear his thoughts.

_Please… I don't have any desire to possess you (and I promise I won't sell you). But please, please just lend me a little bit of your power because if I fall here then there will be no one to save Link… and I don't want Cia to have him._

The sword throbbed in his hand, sending a red hot shooting pain firing up Ravio's left arm. He gasped, but as hard as the Master Sword seemed to be trying to force him to drop it, he strengthened his grip. He was not letting go.

There was a buzzing sound in his head. And a distorted voice, but he could only make out a few words.

… _**genetic code… similar to… Master's… but… inherently incompatible… your stamina… dangerously depleted. Attempting to compensate…**_

The voice of the Master Sword? Ravio was aware of Fi and someone had said she was the spirit of the Master Sword, but she wasn't here. Was she still linked the with sword? The voice was too distorted to hear if it was her or not.

_Help me, Fi… please… _

"Ravio… It was supposed to be the other way around," said Cia. "You were the one I expected to become my servant. I wanted to use you to fight against Link, but I expected it to take a long time before I could claim him with my magic. I still want you as my toy, but you are not him. You lack his golden hair and fresh blue eyes. And there's something about you that is a little… rougher round the edges compared with him. You are a novelty from another dimension and nothing else. If I don't have you then it doesn't matter. You've taken enough of my strength from me today and all of my power now must be focused on Link so that I can keep him. Be gone with you, rabbit."

"Eh?"

"Leave! I will let you walk away. I have no desire to kill you. Perhaps I'll develop a new form of magic specifically designed to ensnare Lorulian wildlife."

Ravio had always been a coward. In Lorule, cautious cowards had tended to have a higher survival rate before the Triforce had been restored. Running away from a fight had always seemed like a sensible solution – and logically it was the same here. Ravio couldn't use the Master Sword. And he couldn't fight Cia and the Dark Links. And there was Link too. Right now, he was still weeping quietly on the ground at Ravio's feet, massaging his groin, but it wouldn't take long before he was standing again.

"Look…" Cia pressed her hands together, mumbling unintelligible phrases that seemed to make the air crackle. Slowly, a tear appeared in the fabric of the air behind her, oozing a thousand different colours that stretched rippling tendrils welcomingly towards Ravio. "I do not have the power to send you back to Lorule, but this will take you back to your precious Hyrule Castle."

"I'm not stepping into any portal made by you."

"It's true. It will take you back to the castle."

Ravio looked at Link behind him. "I'm not leaving Link here."

"So, what is your choice? Leave. Or will you stay and kneel? I don't think for one moment you have the strength to whisk him away. And I assure you that I will not let you take my hero from me."

"I am taking him home!"

"Then go ahead and try."

The escape route vanished. And the Dark Links ran forward.

Ravio felt the breath rattling his chest. He was useless with a sword. He'd tried to learn after Lorule's Triforce has been restored, but it wasn't for him. Now, there wasn't any choice. He tried to hold the blade steady as he prepared to parry the blows from the Dark Links.

_**Recalibration complete.**_

It was Fi's voice. Ravio could hear her clearly now and at the same moment the hilt ceased to burn.

His body moved as if something else was controlling it; he dodged away from the Dark Links and then instantly thrust the sword forward to piece one in the chest before turning and cleaving another through its skull. Dodge another three blades that came for him simultaneously; jump, turn, hack, thrust, skewer another Dark Link.

With each move though Ravio almost choked because it hurt so much. Whenever he thrust forward with the sword it felt as if the strength was being drained from his very life force. And perhaps it was, because there was certainly no natural strength left in his body after everything that had happened today. His life force was all that the Master Sword had to draw on.

_I can see how Link fights so well now… his own skill… coupled with all of the experience poured into this sword… They are compatible and can work together. I envy him so badly…_

Cia was tapping her foot as she watched the battle. Out of the corner of his eye, Ravio could see the frustration seizing her face. Eventually she screamed. "Why are you so irritating?! How dare a _bunny_ stand in my way!" Purple magic balled in the palm of her hand, but the colour seemed fainter than it had earlier and Ravio didn't sense the same power crackling in the air around her. She was running out of strength without her sceptre to augment her own abilities.

The final two Darks Link burst in a spray of shadow. Ravio turned to Cia as the Master Sword locked on to its final target. But he was panting hard and the courtyard seemed to be tilting; the night sky blurring into the torchlight and the rose bushes.

_I think I'm going to pass out…_

_**Danger. Your strength is running low. Continuing to fight has a high probability of causing your death. **_

"I can see what that sword is doing," said Cia. "You are long past your natural limit. If you truly intend to bring me down now then it will result in your own death. Can a coward like you do that?"

_**Your decision?**_

"Link is more important than a coward like me."

Wow. Ravio didn't think he had it in him to say anything cool like that. But actually, it was fine going like this. Hilda would be upset. However, Link and Zelda had saved Lorule. And if Hilda was here right now, she'd tell Ravio to sacrifice himself in a heartbeat. She'd do the same too, if necessary.

_I wish Sheerow was here so that I could pass a message to her. Fi, take everything you need. _

_**That is no longer necessary. **_

Link was suddenly standing in front of Ravio.

Ravio gasped. "Link!"

Link grabbed the blade with his bare hands and pulled. "Let go," he said.

"No…" Ravio grabbed the hilt with both hands as he fought to keep hold of it, but with Link's touch the hilt of the Master Sword burned once again. Ravio screamed as the heat blistered deeply into his palms. He stared Link in the eye, gritting his teeth as hard as he could. "I won't… let Cia win… wake up… Link…"

"Link! Take your sword back!" said Cia.

Link dragged the sword from his hands and Ravio couldn't remain standing. He yelped as he hit the ground. Quivering, he stared at his hands. The skin was red raw and peeling from burns. Link's shadow fell across him, the eyes peering down at him sadly.

Cia laughed. "I win! Link-"

Link turned and thrust the sword straight through Cia's stomach. He didn't hesitate – and there was no flicker of emotion in his eyes. Most people would hesitate when it came to killing a human. Monsters were monsters, but humans had human eyes and emotions, and killing someone, even an enemy, was not easy. But for Link, it seemed to make no difference. He did what needed to be done.

Cia stared at the blood spilling from her abdomen. "A-a-a…" She choked as blood started to pool in her mouth. "L-L-Link…" She suddenly sobbed. "You rejected me…"

Link dragged the sword from her and Cia screamed in agony as the blade tore more of her flesh on the way out. Link swung again as he prepared for the death blow, but Cia moved quickly. Purple power laced her fingers as she clawed at the air, opening a rift.

"Link!" Ravio gasped as he saw the portal expanding.

Cia spread her arms as she was engulfed by the portal. Link awkwardly tried to jump away, but Ravio suddenly realized he was limping. Ravio didn't think he had any strength left but he was suddenly on his feet, running at Link and throwing himself at him, knocking him clear from the swelling portal.

"You are my boys! Mine!" Cia screeched.

Ravio felt the ripple of magic rushing over his face, swallowing the blazing torchlights and trapping the courtyard in darkness. The purple gateway whirled a few feet in front of Ravio and Link; its light glistening threateningly as tendrils of power stretched towards them. Ravio felt Link grab his arms, dragging him to his feet and away from the portal's reach. For a moment it seemed as if Cia was trying to force the portal to widen, but her magic was apparently at its limit. Abruptly the rift vanished.

Ravio blinked as the moonlight rushed to pool into the dark courtyard. Silence.

"Is she gone?" he murmured.

"I think she's gone to heal. And I suggest that this time we don't follow her," said Link. "There's a portal we can use to get out just further down here."

Link wiped the blood from the Master Sword on his tunic, but the moment he let go of Ravio, Ravio slumped to the ground. His hands were too blistered to push himself to his feet. And it didn't feel as if his legs would work anyway. Quickly Link sheathed the Master Sword and tried to help him up, but there seemed to be nothing left inside of Ravio. He felt numb as he slumped against Link "Um…"

"It's all right," said Link. Carefully he lifted Ravio and draped him over a shoulder.

"Ah… my hero…" Ravio muttered as Link started to carry him through the courtyard.

"Actually, I think you were mine. Though if you kick me in the balls again, I will kick you back."

"Hee. It was a knee. When did you wake up?"

"When you kneed me. So, thanks for that, I guess. But don't do it again."

"You owe me 50,000 rupees."

"What for?"

"You stuck your tongue in my mouth. And that stuff ain't free. I'm charging you."

"Didn't happen."

"Did."

"Didn't happen. I don't want to think about it. I doubt you want to think about it. Didn't happen."

"I'm still charging you."

"And I'm charging you 40,000 for kneeing me in the balls. And 10,000 for carrying you home. You're actually pretty heavy."

"All right. But you can cook dinner. I want a beef bowl. With Goron spice. And fruit cake for pudding."

"Done."

* * *

**I stole Don'ttellmybrotherIwrotethis's review... couldn't resist!**

**Probably just one more chapter to finish this off now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. Bad Dragon Falls for lack of update! There was a big con at the end of October so I was busy with cosplays and other bits. I am back on this story now. This was HARD to write.**

**Update: 30 Oct. Less than a day after posting I spotted something important I'd missed so I made some edits. **

* * *

Hyrule Castle stood defiant in the rain. The battle had left its scars; gorges of torn earth splitting the gardens and courtyards and the fractured remains of the old king's statue unrecognisable amidst the massacre of stone; blackened, cracked flagstones, missing walls, and broken glass that the raindrops danced upon. But stone could be rebuilt – indeed, Zelda vowed to rebuild it all once this was over.

Standing at the arched entrance to the castle grounds, Zelda was covered in blood as she watched the remains of Cia's army retreating. The night clouds were slowly paling. Morning had arrived but the rain would keep the sun's true form at bay. She sheathed her rapier as the last of the bokoblins scuttled into the trees on the rain-fogged horizon. Truly, she had wanted to pursue them, but the battle was already won and dragging the fight out for the sake of a small handful of limping monsters was senseless. And there were more important matters to attend to.

She turned and quickly returned to the entrance hall of the castle. Part of the ceiling had collapsed and all of the windows on the east side were shattered. The mosaic of coloured glass crunched beneath Zelda's boots as she rushed to the top of the staircase where she had left Impa on the red carpet, bleeding from a deep leg wound.

"I will survive. Do not worry, Zelda," said Impa, appearing to read Zelda's expression the moment she caught sight of her. "And I am proud to say that the dinolfos came off much worse." She smiled brightly at the armoured corpse a few metres away.

"And many other monsters too." Zelda smiled as she tore at her skirt to create a bandage for Impa's leg.

"There is no need, Zelda. Such a beautiful outfit and -"

"It is ruined with the stink of monster flesh. And even if it were not, I would not hesitate. Keep still. The doctors may take a while so do not antagonise your injuries. I know you won't like resting but it don't think you'll take long to heal."

"Is that an order from the Princess?"

"Yes. I can give you orders occasionally, my dear nurse."

Impa laughed. "You've grown into an admirable queen."

Zelda smiled as she tied the makeshift bandage tightly before tearing at another strip of her skirt. The braid in her hair had come untied early on in the fight leaving waves of wet gold trailing over her shoulders. Using the fabric, she tied her hair back away from her face and then clasped Lana's jewel. "We are victorious," she announced. "What are our casualties?"

Slowly the others responded. Countless injuries. And several dozen dead soldiers. Bokoblins, lizalfos, dinolfos, gibdos, gohma, dodongos, mandala… it seemed as if Cia had sent every monster known to Hyrule. Zelda listened closely. There would be no time for funerals. The living came first; everyone would need rest but then they had to strike out before Cia had time to rebuild her army. And then there was Ganondorf to locate too. Once the Triforce was safely retrieved, there would be time for honouring the dead.

When everyone had finished relaying their account, Zelda paused for a moment. "Has anyone heard from Link?"

Silence.

"No," came Lana's voice eventually. "But Fi left the battle a while ago. She said she needed to focus on something else and I haven't seen her since."

Zelda closed her eyes as she focused on keeping her voice calm. The burden of being a ruler; do not let others sense the trouble in your soul. "Understood. We shall wait for their return."

Fi. Zelda did not ask questions about the other Hyrule Warriors. Most seemed content to enjoy the experience of interacting with others from different times and worlds, but Fi never spoke unless she had something to report. She seemed to be connected to the Master Sword; indeed, Zelda suspected she was the sword. And she could also seem to sense when Link was in trouble. If she'd left the fight, there must have been a reason…

Wait… Zelda could have sworn she'd seen Fi earlier on the roof of the castle. She hadn't seemed to be fighting and Zelda had wondered what she was doing.

"Zelda, even if Link is in trouble, we will find a way to save him," said Impa. Of course, her beloved friend would never miss the hint of any emotion or concern in Zelda's mannerisms. "Though I am sure he will persevere. His strength is truly magnificent. And Ravio… he is lazy. I make no secret of my disapproval, but the truth is that he can fight exceptionally well when he puts his mind to it and stops flapping around like a nervous cucco. The contrast between his skill and personality is unnerving at times."

Zelda smiled. "Ravio has a few secrets. I do wish I could tell you since I would absolutely love to discuss what I know, but that would be unfair. Will you be all right waiting for the doctors to reach you? I saw Fi earlier and she may be able to give us some insight into what has happened to Link and Ravio."

"Go ahead, Zelda. Put your mind at ease."

Fi was still on the roof of the castle. Zelda smiled as she held her hands to her mouth to amplify her call through the rain. "Fi! Fi!"

Fi turned her head down towards Zelda and then danced through the air towards her; a beautiful motion that made it seem as if she was skating on thin air. "Your royal highness, Hylia's heir. Forgive me. There was an unexpected deviation that required full processing power."

Zelda couldn't even pretend to understand exactly what the words meant, but she could assume one thing. "You've had contact with Link?"

"I am aware of his presence through the Master Sword. He will return imminently with his counterpart from the Lorulian domain."

Zelda found herself running. She knew where the portal was; it was located a short distance from the castle in a small grove of trees. Unless Cia had opened other portals, that would be where Link and Ravio would emerge. Zelda had initially had a few soldiers waiting in case the duo came through needing help, but they men had been unable to stay as the battle intensified.

She was out of breath as she reached the trees. The fight had taken its toll and she couldn't ignore the ripple of exhaustion spreading through her body, but just a little further… she could see the blue and purple glow of the portal. And in front of it through the shadow of the rain was a dark heap on the ground with golden hair.

"Wait." Fi danced appeared before Zelda, forcing her to halt. "My master may not wish for your presence at this moment…"

"What do you mean?"

There was a faint sound from behind Fi. Something Zelda would never have expected…

"Fi, I'm sorry but…" Zelda rushed past the spirit.

Link was on his knees. There was a dark shape on his back: Ravio, though his face was icy pale in contrast to the dark hair. His usual outfit was gone, replaced with a black tunic that seemed to mirror Link's in design.

And Link was crying; small sniffles interspersed with gasps for air.

"Ravio…" Zelda murmured. She fell to her knees beside Link, quickly reaching for Ravio's face. There was a cut on his forehead, but there was also warm breath coming from his lips. He seemed asleep. "Link, he's alive," Zelda said gently. But abruptly she noticed the hands draped over Link's shoulders; the skin was red raw. "His hands... how awful, but we can heal this. I'm sure he'll be all right. We can ask the Great Fairy for help."

Link had lowered his head so much that Zelda couldn't see the expression on his face. And she realized she was intruding. She remembered opening that door in the castle a few days ago, intruding upon the place where Ravio had sought a moment of solitude. Link didn't seem to be physically injured so he could return to the castle if he wanted, but he had chosen to cry out here in the rain. Everyone looked up to him and he knew that. Just as Zelda had her responsibility as a ruler, Link had taken on the responsibility of a hero icon, and he never showed weakness in front of others. The only place he could do that was somewhere like this.

"Oh Link… I'm sorry… you've been through a lot."

_It's because of me that you became a hero and are forced to shoulder so much away from others. _

"I failed. I completely failed. I'm sorry," Link stammered.

"You're back with Ravio and you are both alive. I could ask for nothing more."

"I could! It wasn't supposed to end like this! I was useless! He was amazing and I… And on top of that I almost killed Cia and that's not what Lana would have wanted! Lana wants to save her, but I…" Link clutched Ravio with one hand, while the other covered his own face to hide his eyes from Zelda.

Zelda wanted to reach for his hands, but she knew he would never accept the touch. "Lana already understands that it may not be possible to save Cia. And you can't dwell on what ifs. You said almost. So, Cia is alive?"

Link nodded. "She's injured. We should go after her…"

"No. No… now is not the time. You have to put Ravio first right now. Link, don't worry."

Link kept his head low as he rubbed his face with a muddied hand. "I can't believe what he looks like…"

Ah… of course… Ravio's appearance would have been a shock on top of whatever else had happened.

"You're both very alike," said Zelda. "Both maintaining appearances on the surface to please everyone else when there is something much more complicated and fragile inside. I stumbled into Ravio by accident a few days ago when he was feeling low. I saw his face. He was scared and embarrassed, but it's all right… I know I'm a Princess, but I do have feelings and I feel your pain. I wish you would talk to me. Link, I know that I and the others have placed enormous pressure on you. You are a hero and you have done incredible things, but there will always be times when you don't feel like one. It's all right to feel like this from time to time."

"Master, there is no need to doubt yourself. You prevailed. And with this experience you will grow even more," said Fi.

Link looked up quickly. "Fi… I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. You helped us. Thank you."

"Appreciation is unnecessary. I serve you. Ravio is not a Master, but his genetic code is almost identical so I was able to adapt. Despite you being incapacitated at the time, I felt it was what would have wanted. Did I assume correctly?"

"You did, Fi. Thank you." In a seemingly unconscious gesture, Link reached over to ruffle Ravio's hair.

Zelda looked between Fi and Link for a moment, but the rain didn't seem to be an appropriate place to ask for the full story. And perhaps it would be better to let Link share it himself when he was ready. "Link, let's get you and Ravio inside," said Zelda. "Fi, can you go ahead and gather the others in the great hall? Link, we'll enter through the side door so you and Ravio can rest away from everyone. I'll tell them you are back and you can see them when you are ready. Do you need help carrying Ravio?"

"No. He's a bigger lump than I thought, but I can manage."

Link was definitely limping as they headed back to the castle, but Zelda felt that he didn't want her to comment. They walked in silence, but it wasn't unpleasant. Zelda could tell Link was thinking. She had intruded enough upon him so allowing him to quietly reflect seemed the best thing she could do for him.

As they reached the castle grounds, however, Link paused. Zelda saw his eyes gazing about the broken stone and rutted earth. The damage told the story of the battle without Zelda needing to utter a word. "I'm sorry. I should have been here…" Link muttered.

Zelda forced herself to smile brightly. "Choosing between a friend and duty is difficult, isn't it? But you don't have to make that decision because that is what a ruler is for. It is I who must make those decisions and bear the burden. I instructed you to go after Ravio because it was the right choice. And I have no regrets. If Hyrule could do nothing without you then what kind of country would I be ruling? I am pretty strong."

"I had noticed." Link didn't even seem to realize he had spoken. And the fact that the quiet compliment – the first that Link had ever truly paid her – slipped from his lips without any thought made it even sweeter.

"Link!" Zelda felt the huge smile on her face as she whirled round to face Link. She placed her hands on his arms. She didn't intend to move her face so close to his but somehow that's how they ended up. "With or without you, this would always have been our toughest battle. And if I hadn't sent you after Ravio, would he be here now? Link, it's OK to falter. And to doubt. And to feel like the weight you bear is too much. I have the same feelings too in my own role… but you can come to me when you need to."

"Um… um… thank you…"

His face was very close. When had that happened? She could see the rain sliding from his light hair, tracing a line to his mouth. Zelda held his arms for a moment. And then a moment more. The Hero and the Princess. In some stories, the two would go their separate ways, in others they would remain lifelong friends, and then in a small handful, the two would hold one another in their arms…

Link stared at her. "Um, the rain is getting heavier."

"Poor Ravio…" Zelda let go of Link's arms, trailing a hand onto Ravio's shoulder for a moment. "I'll ask a doctor to look over both of you as soon as possible."

As she turned away, she didn't hear Ravio's voice over the rain whispering in Link's ear. "Buddy, you need to learn to read the mood. Somewhere back there was definitely a moment you could have gotten in some kissing practi- ow! Don't jostle the invalid!"

* * *

**We're nearly at the end – a few more loose ends to tie up though. Poor Ravio has been through a lot and he needs to think about that. But I'll get to show a more silly side to him as we get towards the end... :D If you want to leave a review while I work on the final chapters then I'd appreciate the support :) Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review so far - it is motivating and so nice to receive comments. I've gone back and fixed a few bits that were confusing in previous chapters based on feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So long since I last updated! Was very busy at the end of last year! Happy new Year everyone!**

**This chapter could be the ending? Maybe I'll do one more though? I can't decide. **

**It's all been very serious and angst but I like to add in fun too so there's some silliness here. Happy endings are the best though. **

* * *

"Ravio. Ravio. Wake up, Ravio…"

Distorted visions that had felt so vivid only moments ago retreated as Ravio realized they were nonsense conjured by a resting mind. He teetered between dreams and awakening. The voice pulled him to the latter, but the nonsense was warm and inviting with soft red eyes and purple lips.

"Wake up." This time the voice was accompanied by a sharp prod to his arm. And then a second harder prod. The dreams were gone so quickly that Ravio wouldn't even remember what they had been about. He sat up sharply and blinked. Sunlight fell through the latticed castle window. It was the room he'd been sharing with Link. No Cia. The breath that filled Ravio's chest was blissful as he savored the feeling of being safe.

Link was sat on the edge of the bed; Hyrule's sun warmly tousling his golden hair. His eyes were wide and his arms folded innocently. "Oh… you're finally awake then?"

Ravio rubbed his arm. "Yeah… funny that."

"You've been asleep for two days."

"An extra day or so would have been nice." Ravio fell back onto the bed. Hyrule beds were amazing; thick feathery quilts and pillows that engulfed his entire head. He rubbed his face appreciatively against the fluff, only to have Link prod his arm again.

"Ow! All right! I'm awake! Just stop it." Ravio slowly sat up. Link was staring at him with a sort of pathetic eager look – like a puppy that had been impatiently waiting for its owner to wake up and amuse it. And in a way, the scene seemed oddly familiar…

Ravio had first entered Hyrule to escape Yuga, but shortly after arriving he'd encountered Link in a pool of blood. He'd stared a lot at the mirror reflection before realizing Link was at death's door. After taking him to safety and bandaging him up, Ravio had sat and waited for him to wake up, eager to find out what his counterpart was like. He probably hadn't looked as dumb as Link did though – Ravio was certain of that.

"Am I that interesting to you?" asked Ravio. "Are you awed by how much more handsome your face is with dark hair?"

"I don't think my hair is quite as messy as yours…"

"Girls like it." Ravio started to smooth his hair with his fingers but then froze. Both hands were bandaged. He paused as he remembered holding the Master Sword. _Oh yeah. I guess infidels aren't supposed to touch the sacred sword of Hyrule's goddess._ Weirdly it didn't seem to hurt, although the more he thought about it, the more he was aware of a tingling sensation. He wiggled his fingers. They felt stiff.

"Lana and Princess Zelda used their magic to help," said Link. "And some fairies worked on you too, but you should keep the bandages on for a little longer since there's a tonic on them. Your hands will be fine though so don't worry. Does anything else hurt? I wasn't sure if Cia did anything before I arrived."

Ravio rubbed his head. There was definitely a bit of a dull ache in his temples, probably stemming from the rude awakening. But the crawl of magic was gone "Eh, I seem to be all right."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Ravio grinned. "You're a terrible kisser."

"No!" And suddenly the cute puppy look was gone from Link's face as his eyes turned to ice. He grabbed the front of Ravio's linen bedshirt. "Do you understand what happened, Ravio? You nearly died! Fi says the backlash would have killed you!"

"Well-"

"No! I know you're going to say something stupid and no! No jokes! You should have run when Cia told you to!"

Cool, calm Link… he wouldn't even have batted an eyelid if their situation had been reversed. Link was so used to being injured that he barely seemed to notice physical pain anymore. But he always hated it when anybody else was hurt. Right now, his eyes said that he would have done anything to trade places.

Ravio wasn't used to having people look out for him like that. It was sort of nice.

But also a bit annoying.

_Because I hate seeing you get hurt too, you know, Link… _

Ravio rolled his eyes.

Link shook him by the bedshirt. "Ravio-"

Ravio grabbed Link's arms, dragging him on the bed and then kicking him over so that he could tangle him in the bedcovers and pin him against the mattress. Pathetically easy.

"Huh. Didn't actually think I'd be able to catch you off guard, Mr Hero. I'm fine. It's you who's not all right. Cia was never seriously going to let me go because she had that weird little fantasy of us pinning one another down – sort of what I'm doing now apart from the fact it's absolutely not going to get any more exciting than this. I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't leave you with her and you wouldn't have done the same to me either. But you blame yourself because it did go wrong a bit, didn't it, Link? You rushed into save me and nearly become her sex slave at the drop of a pin. So, you're weak to magic. So what? Most normal people have a weakness or two. It's a pretty easy one to counteract. Princess Zelda is handy with magic so she can probably help you. And there are potions and stuff as well."

"Get off!"

Link's strength was crazy. Holding him down was like trying to hold a bull. Ravio rolled off him and then armed himself with a pillow. He smacked Link about the head as he tried to sit up.

"Bah!" Link suddenly grabbed the quilt and dragged it over his head, morphing into a white lump of fluff and blankets.

Damn, complicated people were irritating. Although it was also humorous to see Link sulking under the bedcovers. Ravio sighed as he prodded the mound. "Hey."

"You fought Cia's magic." Link's voice was muffled.

"She's from Hyrule. I'm not. It was a mismatch and her magic didn't work on me. A lucky coincidence. Look, I'm not dead and moping does nobody any good. And it's annoying for those around you. I'm not good at dealing with things like this. I personally make a habit of not dwelling on the past and just moving on. I advise you to do the same."

Silence.

In fairness, failure probably came much easier to Ravio because he'd failed at a lot of things throughout his life. Link, on the other hand, was used to being perfect. Too used to being perfect, in fact.

Ravio leaned on the lump. "You woke up from Cia's spell just when I needed you the most. That counts for something, right? Otherwise I probably would be dead. So, you saved me. Again."

"Do you have any idea how much I would love to be you?"

Ravio froze.

Unexpectedly, there was a lump in his throat. Because to hear Link say that…

"E-eh…? You… ah… No, don't say that!" Ravio could hear emotion in his voice that he didn't want to give away. He swallowed hard. "Idiot, idiot, idiot Link!" He bashed the lump repeatedly with the pillow. "You can't say that because I'm useless! I'm greedy and lazy and I'd have so sold that Master Sword years ago! You can't want to be a loser like me because…"

_I want to be like you. _

He rubbed his eyes quick, as Link slowly peered from out of the quilt. "Eh, I didn't expect to catch you off guard," said Link.

"Why do you want to be like me?"

"Because you're happy. And you always know what to say to people."

Ravio tried to hit him with the pillow again, only to have Link snatch it from his hand and thump it into Ravio's face. "Also," said Link, "you're not useless. You have the soul of a hero. But not Hyrule's hero – hence, why you're not compatible with the Master Sword. Fi told me."

"Soul of a hero? There are no heroes in Lorule. Except you, actually. Or another version of you. We tell stories about you and Hyrule to the kids now."

"And I bet they'll tell stories about you. Because you are someone. You were involved with Hyrule's Hero before and I can feel that you played an important role in that fight."

"Er, no, I really didn't…"

"Tell me about Lorule. Who are you? Did we have the same upbringing? Is there another Zelda?"

"Oh? Fantasising about twin princesses, eh Mr Hero?"

"NO!"

"Sounded like it to me…"

"No! I… hang on…You're trying to divert attention from you! Tell me about you!"

"I like rupees. I like food. I don't like fighting. And if I had my way, I'd be sleeping for another two days cause I'm lazy. Same upbringing? I doubt it… if you wanna know, I'll tell you about it. But I charge for my storytelling skills."

Link smacked him over the head with the pillow. "Whatever. Two days of sleeping. You must be hungry, right? It's dinner time. Or do you still wanna hide from everyone? Though Tingle saw me carrying you so I think the cat's out of the bag."

"Oh well. What happens now about Cia? She'll be weak so we should probably try to finish this." _Though if it ends too soon then I'll be going home… and I really want to spend some more time with you._

Ravio hadn't wanted Link to see his real face, but now it was out in the open he wished he'd told Link sooner. Because they had a lot to say to one another.

"Cia's army attacked this castle while we were at her palace," said Link. "We won, but the damage was extreme and Zelda wants everyone to rest. Lana and a team will be going after Cia soon. Lana thinks she might be able to reason with Cia, but Zelda wants you and I to hang back for a while."

"Are you OK with that?"

"Well, I can imagine you telling me that I need to learn to rely on others sometimes."

"Sounds wise."

"Chiumwp!"

Sheerow suddenly burst from the passageway between worlds in a speckled burst of rainbow light, his usual voice garbled by the fact that he was holding a black rose by the stem. He dropped the rose on Ravio's lap as he flew at his face, nuzzling his nose and cheeks. "Chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi! Chiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Sheerow! Buddy!"

"Chi chi!"

"I'm glad you all right. And you were great taking Cia's scepter like that!"

Sheerow puffed his little white chest out in pride. "Chi, chi. Chi. Chi, chi chi. Chi chi."

He'd given the staff to Hilda. Apparently she liked it a lot.

_I really hope it isn't full of dark power though because we both know she doesn't react well to that. _

_Chi._

_She's already exorcised it? Good._

"Your bird has been bringing you roses one by one for a little while now," said Link. He nodded to the small wooden chest of drawers opposite the bunk beds. Ravio hadn't noticed the pink and white vase overflowing with the dense double black roses before.

"Truth be told, I was a bit worried," Link continued. "I've never seen black roses – except at Cia's place. I wondered if she'd sent them, but your bird won't let me touch them…" Link held up his hand. Ravio hadn't noticed the small, red-stained bandages before. It seemed Sheerow had taken offense at anyone interfering with his delivery.

Carefully Ravio picked up the rose from his bed and held it to his face. Definitely the same scent that danced through Lorule Castle's gardens on a warm day. Hilda had been almost giddy when the first one bloomed. Neither of them had seen a real-life flower in Lorule before, but the Triforce being restored made it possible.

"You don't have black roses in Hyrule?" asked Ravio.

"No… We have red roses. And white and pink and other colours… but I've never seen black."

"Huh. Weird. Though I'd never seen a red rose before coming here. Strange how things differ between our realms."

"These are from Lorule?"

"Chi."

Ravio brushed the flower against his cheek. It was nice when she worried about him…

"Chi. Chi, chi?"

No doubt Sheerow had told her he was safe but still… "Sheerow, buddy… can you fetch a red rose from the gardens outside and take it back as a message from me?"

"Chi!"

Link stared. "Huh? What-"

Ravio stretched his arms and rubbed his head. "Dinner time right? I'm starving and I sorta can't wait to see how the others react."

"Who-?"

"Was Princess Zelda was worried about me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Loads, actually. She-"

"I hope you have been comforting her in her despair?"

"Eh? Oh… well… Hey! Stop trying to change the topic! Who sent the ros-"

"Feed me!"

* * *

Dinner was always held in the castle courtyard unless it was raining. It was a communal affair with everyone assisting with moving food from the storerooms and cooking dishes easy to serve to the army's large numbers. Several fires burned in different locations, each surrounded by a different warm smell from soup, to salted fish to grilled meat.

But Ravio and Link couldn't get anywhere near the food because there was suddenly a wall of Hyrule warriors blocking their way. Sitting at a bench nearby beside Impa, Zelda chuckled as she nibbled at a slice of toast.

"Oh… my… word… it's true?!" said Ruto. "Ravio! You're another Link!"

"I told you. Tingle doesn't lie!" said the fairy man in between gobbling a meat pie.

"Hey Link! That is a style you should TOTALLY be copying. I always preferred the darker looks and good grief it makes your face look HOT," said Midna.

"Eh?" said Link.

"Yer what?" said Ravio. "Me?!"

"Er… Ok… but I don't get why you hid this from everyone?" said Darunia, scratching his head while stirring an enormous soup pot full of something that looked suspiciously like rock soup.

"I'm shy," said Ravio.

"And I'm the Hylian Easter bunny. You love being the center of attention!"

"Ah, he's quite adorable!" said Marin. "Link can't hold a tune. Can you?"

"Yes," said Ravio. "I have a lovely singing voice."

"Eh?! EH?" said Link staring between the two of them.

"Oh, it is quite cute isn't it?" said Agitha, smiling. "Like two little matching bugs!"

"Soooo…." Midna leaned over Ravio with a sly grin. "When this is all over, do you wanna come back to my world for a bit?"

"Or maybe I can interest you in this beautiful Zora engagement ring… it's very valuable and would fetch a pretty price," said Ruto, suddenly flashing a blue jewel (which no one had any idea where she had been keeping).

"Eeeeeeh, you know me so well, Ruto!" said Ravio. "Oh man, all this attention… Almost everyone in my world says I'm sort of scruffy and weird. But I always knew I was handsome. Thank you for the offers. I am honoured." He bowed politely. "But I'm actually already engaged."

"You're _what?!_" said Link.

The look on Link's face was priceless.

And so was the look on Princess Zelda's face as Ravio winked at her.

"Eee, you're a bit young for that. Should try a bit of single life first," said Midna.

"Oh, how lovely!" said Marin. "Is she a Princess in your world?"

Zelda was staring hard, her eyes drilling into Ravio's.

"Why are the good ones always the hardest to get?" sighed Ruto.

Link's mouth was still gaping in pure shock.

And actually, that was slightly offensive… "What is with that look, Mr Hero? I said almost everyone calls me scruffy, but it's not as if I'm ugly enough to go through life without a girlfriend. At least one person thinks I'm quite loveable. And as you know, I'm not that bad a kisser."

You could have heard a pin drop in the courtyard as every nearby conversation froze.

"… what did he just say?" said Ruto.

"Ravio!" yelled Link.

"Oh my. I sort of feel a little Cia-like all of a sudden," said Midna. "Did something happen, boys?"

Impa leaned her head into her hand. "I have no idea what has happened to this conversation anymore but I really wish I could wake up."

"_Ravio!"_

"Slip of the tongue." Ravio grinned at Link. "Though you'd know more about that than me wouldn't you since your tongue was a bit looser than mine."

"Ravio!" Link lunged for him.

Ravio vaulted over the nearest table – the same one Zelda was sat at with Impa. "She looks like you. Which means I know what you look like nake-"

"I advise you NOT to finish that sentence!" snapped Impa.

Ravio sprinted through the courtyard. But of course Link was faster. In seconds he'd tackled Ravio to the muddy ground.

"Oh. OH. They're wrestling in the mud. I can't take this…" Ruto's face had gone beetroot red.

"Urgh… silly boys. Come back when you grow into men!" called Marin.

Zelda smiled. "Those two are always so lively together. And… it's nice to see Link not shouldering responsibility for once."

Link had pinned Ravio to the ground and was piling mud down the back of his shirt while Ravio squealed exaggeratingly for forgiveness. But amidst all the noise, Link was starting to laugh. "You! You're marrying the equivalent of Zelda in your universe?" he said. "Seriously? You?"

"Yeah." Ravio grabbed Link's tunic to pull him closer so that no one else could hear his words. "Good news for you, huh? Did you see the look on Princess Zelda's face? Now don't mess it up. I'll be your wingman while I'm around." He patted Link's shoulder.

Link paused for a moment. "So what does your fiancée think of your bunny outfit?"

"Now you're asking for too much information, Mr Hero."


End file.
